


Keep it Between Us

by amyponders



Series: Hvitserk one-shots [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, He's V Repressed, Hvitserk Is Jelly But Doesn't Know How To Say It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Slice of Life, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Vikings, Virginity, Will I Ever Make It Not Awkward?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: You ask Hvitserk to help you avoid your impending marriage to an earl.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Series: Hvitserk one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127210
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Keep it Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isn’t it Obvious?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259709) by [amyponders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders). 



> This is sort of a variation of the same idea I had for my other fic "Isn't it Obvious?" I realize they have a pretty similar concept but I still felt like writing this little piece because Hvitserk doesn't wanna leave my head and I desperately want to be Reader. #Whoops

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7hbgvyx0pEytlxw5S0b6dD?si=tOC_OB6DQJOaXTfAZrVVVg)

When your mother sprang on you the news of her intention to marry you off to a Danish earl, you finished your plate of food without puking - an achievement in itself - and politely excused yourself. As you drew away from her, your footsteps were deliberate and slow, but as the weight of the implications started to sink into your chest, your heartbeats accelerated and so did your steps. 

You walked out of your house and next door to the Ragnarsson’s home and ran straight to Hvitserk’s room to bang loudly on his door, hoping he was in and not passed out in some dank corner of Kattegat. The door opened up on his smile and you entered without waiting for his invitation. Your feelings had you bursting at the seams and you knew your neighbor was the closest thing to a friend and confidante you had at the moment.

“Ah, Y/N! I haven’t seen you in days!”

“You have to help me, Hvitserk! You have to help me, please!” Tears flowed freely down your cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” His smile had faded away the moment he noticed you were crying. “Are you being followed?”

You shook your head no.

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No!” 

“Tell me the truth, is that man from the smith shop bothering you again?” Hvitserk asked annoyed, referencing some guy you knew that liked to get a little handsy from time to time but ever since Hvitserk had intervened, he’d stopped being a nuisance.

“No! It’s not that!”

“Then what is it?” 

“It’s my mother! She wants to sell me off as if I were a broodmare!”

“You’re not making any sense, Y/N.”

“She wants to marry me off to some disgusting raider!”

“Is she insane?” Hvitserk growled.

“She might be.” You respected your mother but she was clearly trying to make you miserable.

“Hey, hey, come sit.” He grabbed your elbows and led you to the nearest chair. “Try to breathe, Y/N, and tell me, who is this man?”

“I don’t know… some earl or another. I stopped listening after she said the word ‘engagement.’ But I don’t want to do it.” You swallowed and shook your head emphatically. “I can’t marry him. I’d rather throw myself off a cliff and into the roaring sea than give my maidenhead to a brute I don’t know.” 

Hvitserk had left you sitting in the chair and was pacing around the room while you spoke. He stopped in his tracks at your last sentence and eyed you with a strange look in his eyes.

“Please, help me.” You kept repeating. You weren’t exactly sure what he could do to stop it but you couldn’t help but cry out in your desperation.

“Well, she can’t do that!” He exclaimed almost as enraged as you felt at that moment. “You’re her darling daughter. Her _only_ daughter. Why is she planning this so suddenly? It doesn’t sound like her.”

“She says it’s time I marry, that I’m of age, and if I keep waiting my womb will shrivel.”

“You’re seventeen.” He reasoned.

“I know but with father gone she says she can’t provide for me for much longer.”

“Y/N, that’s not a problem. I can speak with mother. We can take care of you.”

“You’d do that?!” Your voice sounded hopeful.

“Of course.”

You started shaking your head, embarrassed that you’d even consider his proposal briefly. “No, I can’t accept that! Besides, she seems really concerned with me actually ‘marrying well’, not just with providing for me.”

He crouched in front of you and said cautiously: “You know… If you knew his name I could take care of this problem for you.”

Your eyebrows crinkled. “What do you mean?”

“Pick a fight. Maim him…” He shrugged. “Kill him.” He shot you an expectant look, fully aware that you were going to flip out.

Your eyes were wide with alarm. You were aware he was perfectly willing and capable. But you didn’t want to resort to murder. You’d seen how gleeful and maniacal he got whenever he went into battle. He became a different person, one that enjoyed killing maybe a little too much... 

“Hvitserk! By all the gods!” 

He chuckled unbothered. “Well, he can’t marry you if he’s dead.”

You dried your tears on the sleeve of your mauve pink dress and huffed. “I know, silly. But that’s just extreme. There has to be another thing we can do before you murder him!”

“I could ask my mother to talk to your mother, make her reconsider.” 

“No, no! How embarrassing! Don’t drag the Queen into this, please.” Your face turned red, or rather redder than it already was.

“I’m afraid those are your only two options.” He announced. “You either let me kill him for you or you allow me to talk to my mother.” He was still crouching in front of you.

You realized Hvitserk was probably right so you just sat there sniffling in silence. Tears fell down your cheeks again and you looked down to the floor. He put his hand on top of yours and gave it a gentle squeeze. The only thing resounding through the room for the next minutes was your uneven breathing.

“Unless...” You both started saying at the same time, you more shyly than him. 

“Unless, what?” You raised your eyes hopefully.

“Unless… No, nevermind.” He shook his head and made a sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh. “You were going to say something.” He pointed out. 

“I was but then you spoke.” You replied.

“I want to hear your idea first.” 

You shook your head. “No, you go first.”

He sighed in exasperation and got up to pace the room once again.

“Hvitserk...?”

“You are way more sensible than I am. Your idea is probably better.” 

“I… I am not so sure about that right now.” You admitted, much to your chagrin.

“Well, after you hear me, I think you would rather marry the other guy...”

“Let’s say it together.” 

“What?”

“That way we find out who has the worst idea at the same time.” You sniffled again and chuckled a little, not that sure either of you would actually come up with something the other would agree with, but still willing to give it one last try. 

Hvitserk rolled his eyes and huffed. He gestured with his hand in the air. “I guess.”

“Alright.” You looked him in the eye and nodded once, twice, and on the third nod, you both spoke, you a little earlier than him.

“Sleep with me.”

“Marry me.”

“What?!”

“What?!”

You stared confusedly at each other.

“Hvitserk, surely you don’t want to marry me!”

“Well, I know for a fact _you_ don’t want to sleep with me.” He avoided your remark. “I tried! Remember?” He spat out ironically, recalling the few times when he’d tried to get you into bed before realizing you weren’t that kind of girl. You definitely found him attractive - and he knew it - but you were put off by the thought of him jumping from bed to bed every night.

“That… was different.” You argued.

“How is that different? I don’t understand.”

“I’m not following you either.”

You reached an impasse in your conversation.

“Look, Y/N… maybe if I ask your mother for your hand, she will consider it. Whoever that man is, I’m pretty sure he’s not as famous and wealthy as my family is.” 

You knew he had no intention to sound cocky, he was just coolly stating the facts.

After a brief deliberating pause he added: “Your mother will probably let us get engaged. And I could… back down after a while.” Hvitserk sighed. “Say I don’t want to do it anymore. It wouldn’t surprise anyone. I’m sure people expect worse things from me… I would give you a hefty dower to compensate for whatever ‘grief’ I caused you, of course… And that would give you enough time and resources to find another man you like... best. I guess.” His face told you he was speaking begrudgingly, he sounded tense and strained. He locked eyes with you again while he awaited your answer.

It didn’t seem half as bad as you thought it would, but a weird feeling was gnawing at the pit of your stomach and you couldn’t name it.

“No one would know of our arrangement, of course.” Hvitserk added.

“I’m just blown away by the fact you would do all of this for me.” Your voice was true and grateful.

“Of course, Y/N. I’d do anything to help you. I’m surprised you still doubt it.” He sat down on the floor and raised his knees to his chest but kept his eyes down. “What about your plan, though? What’s that about?” Hvitserk chuckled almost without humor and passed a hand down his facial hair. 

“Um…” Your cheeks were burning. “Nevermind… I think your idea makes more sense.”

“Well, I explained my plan so it’s your turn now. I want to know how sleeping with me is going to fix your problem. If anything it would make it worse...”

“How come?”

“Well, you just said you’re a maiden.” He darted his eyes to you but looked away just as quickly. “If your mom finds out you gave away your virginity she won’t be able to marry you off. Or at least it will make it harder for her to find you a husband.”

“Exactly.” You said feebly. “I’d be soiled goods.” 

“But that won’t solve your other problem. Your mother wants you to be well off. Not to mention she would probably hurt you when she finds out you slept with me. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Somehow I expected you to jump at the chance of having sex with a girl.” You smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. 

Hvitserk looked at you and blinked but gave no reply which only made you feel kind of stupid. He was looking more and more miserable by the minute.

“I actually meant for my idea to do more than just piss off my mom.” You continued when you couldn’t bear the silence anymore.

“What do you mean?” He asked after a long pause.

“I just know that even if we went through with your plan, after that, she will make me marry whoever she likes best anyway. And I will have to fulfill my ‘wifely duties’ and give him - whoever he ends up being - children.” Your face contorted in revulsion. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that if _that’s_ going to be my fate... then I don’t want to be sick to my stomach during my first time too. I know how aggressive men can be. I... could be violated even.” Your eyes were unfocused as you finished talking.

Hvitserk’s head shot up swiftly. “If someone ever harms you, the last thing they’ll feel is my ax against their skull, Y/N. I hope you know that.” 

“That won’t erase the stain of whatever they did.”

“I’d still do it. And I’d drag it on to make them suffer too.” He clenched his jaw.

“Hvitserk… You’re missing the point of my actual request.” You pointed out ashamed.

He gave you a quizzical look until your words finally clicked in his head. “Oh.”

You looked to the side mortified.

“Is that what you want?”

“I think so… yes.”

“You want _me_ to deflower you?” Hvitserk raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“Y-yes. Why are you laughing?” He really wasn’t helping.

“I’m sorry, I just think it’s ironic you come here asking me that after you’ve told me ‘no’ so many times.” His dark green eyes twinkled and his shoulders relaxed significantly.

“Please, forget I even asked. We’ll do what you said.” Your feet took you to the door, your embarrassment overcoming you. “Thank you for agreeing to help me. I feel much better now-”

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Hvitserk chuckled. His voice had turned into a raspy whisper. 

His hand stopped the door from opening all the way through. He was standing flush behind you. Slowly, his fingers closed the door in front of you. You closed your eyes and sighed, mentally preparing for whatever he was going to say.

“I just- I think it’s better if I leave. You’re right. This will only bring me trouble.”

“Your mother doesn’t _need_ to know… not if we keep it between us.” 

“I, uh, I suppose.” You breathed out nervously.

“But I never gave you my answer.”

“Answer?” You played dumb.

“The answer to your proposal.”

You swallowed hard, glad he couldn’t see your expression.

“I’d do it happily. Honored to, really. Deflowering maidens is my favorite pastime. And your turn is overdue.” Hvitserk told you laughing and you weren’t sure if he was bragging, joking, exaggerating, or a mixture of all. “I just need to know one thing, Y/N.”

“And what’s that?”

“Do you want it quick...” His hips finally pressed against you. “...slow…” His hand inched down your belly unhurriedly. “...sweet...” He turned you around to lay a gentle kiss - your first - on your parted lips. “...or hard?” He pulled you up by your thighs and made your back hit the wooden door, a devious grin splayed across his lips. 

How to even answer that question?

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
